


Interspecies Happiness

by EllieMorgan



Series: Only When We're Done [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMorgan/pseuds/EllieMorgan
Summary: Smut. Plot sold separately.





	Interspecies Happiness

Ryder straddled his hips as he sat perched on the edge of his bed. Her shirt came off with mutual cooperation, her arms raised and breasts pushed together as he tugged it over her head; she stripped her own bra in a single movement. 'Enraptured' was putting it mildly – Ryder kept every heartbeat of his attention simply by being. Kandros paused to lay his forehead on her chest, then tilted his chin to press his mouth there, and he found himself reveling in how cool she was to the touch. "Trying to figure out how we got here," he murmured against her skin. 'I don't know how I was lucky enough to earn you' was what he meant, but Kandros suspected she knew.

"We signed up for a train wreck," she joked, and the Initiative had certainly been that.

"Mm," he replied seriously. "I don't think I can regret it."

Ryder urged him forward, placing her hands on his to draw them up her waist. She was tortuously soft and seemed happy enough to guide him – when he made the mistake of skipping her breasts, she corrected it, leading his hands to cup them. Kandros explored on his own from there, surprised and fascinated at the reward he received for tending even these parts of her body – her reaction when his palms brushed the darker peaks was worth every moment of investment.

"Tiran," she breathed.

Kandros' response to his own name was an immediate, burning desire to be inside her. He could feel his cock peeking out beneath her hips, but they were both still dressed in far too much clothing. Still, he wanted to savor the experience – to take it slow, to remember every inch of her skin – and he pressed his mouth to her breast to that end. It was extremely difficult to guess how much pressure to use; he hadn't exactly had reason to learn human sexual body language.

"Harder," Ryder advised helpfully, gasping. The sound of it made him groan. "And pull."

Kandros did as instructed, albeit very cautiously. Her arms tightened around his shoulders, fingers creating spots of pressure on his back that bled into one another and made it impossible for him to tell whether she used all ten. He replaced his mouth with his thumb, moving to her other nipple for symmetry's sake, and he dragged his tongue against it once he'd captured it. Ryder's hips tilted forward in his lap.

Her hands moved, then, to knead at the back of his neck, which she swapped unhurriedly for barely-there traces of her fingertips drawing patterns against his skin. When she made to unfasten his top, he dropped everything to assist – Ryder pulled close and worked at the fastenings sight unseen, planting several tentative kisses on his mouth before licking his tongue, and Kandros barely managed to shrug out from the sleeves before she broke to move to his mandible, then his neck. Her palms traced the waist of his trousers.

Having his neck sucked on was still a completely foreign feeling, one which presented some oversensitivity from his lack of experience. She dipped low to mark a line with her tongue, and he was rapidly becoming hard enough to have her several times over – but between his trousers and her hips, he found himself pinned uncomfortably, his cock unable to emerge from where it sat naturally retracted. "Ryder," he groaned, "if you don't move in a minute, a medic is in my future."

She laughed at him, but only for a second, and then she swung her right leg around his knee and slid backward to the center of his bed. Kandros quickly stood to remove his own trousers and felt immediate relief, his cock freeing itself wetly, and only after tossing them aside did he catch Ryder eyeing him up. She was beautiful, braced on her elbows with face flushed and breasts heaving, and Kandros traced the low edge of her own trousers with his gaze. He wanted them gone.

Something was uttered that his translator didn't catch, and he thought it sounded like a half-whispered 'fuck'. "You?" was his flippant reply.

Instead of answering, Ryder simply changed her mind about her position and hoisted herself up to sit where he'd been a minute prior. She grabbed his hand to pull him a step closer – while he observed that her head was coming close to a terribly sensitive part of his body, he hadn't quite worked out why before she popped his cock casually into her mouth. Kandros' knees nearly gave way when she sucked on the tip.

Some part of him was screaming 'this is dangerous' when she began to move – but she somehow blissfully kept her teeth out of the equation, her lips traveling half the length several times before he had to brace himself on her shoulders. And when she slid her tongue against him, independent of the forward-and-back motions of her head, his hips jutted forward involuntarily and Kandros found himself apologizing – but damn, she chuckled a little, and he could feel it against her tongue.

Ryder withdrew, wiping the corner of her mouth where his cock fell free, and when she looked up at him from that angle, he could only think of how he needed her – not just primally, but completely. Kandros crouched to bring his head mostly level with hers, pressing his mouth to her forehead and cheek. He allowed his palms to wander her arms, to draw them around his back before he embraced her just the same.

He didn't linger in chastity for very long. He dragged his mouth against the skin of her neck to distract from the movement of his hands, and he had her hips half-lifted to tug her trousers off before she came enough to her senses to assist. Ryder pointedly kept her underwear in place for the moment – Kandros didn't question, but it certainly didn't stop him from using one palm on her chest to encourage her to recline. He braced his right knee on the bed between her legs, bringing most of his weight off-center, and he put his left elbow beside her head to keep balance.

Her hands found sensitive skin at his abdomen; it stole breath from his lungs. Kandros made the sudden discovery that he was a vengeful sort in bed with her, flicking a rough knuckle over each of her nipples in a stab-in-the-dark attempt at compensation. Ryder merely smiled up at him, so he forewent composure in favor of his fingers between her legs. Only when he felt a fleshy mound there did he remember that he hadn't actually bothered to look up so much as a diagram. 'Turian male with human female vids' wasn't exactly a search query he wanted associated with his account, and, well… somewhere deep down, Kandros worried he'd be disgusted. He wasn't now, clearly – his erection was indisputable proof of that – but Ryder had to be the bar, not some over-made-up porn actress. Besides, if the xenophile-focused part of the industry was as inaccurate as straight turian material, Kandros expected he'd have gotten himself into trouble with Ryder by now.

She'd caught on to his hesitation by then, and she pulled herself away from him, toward the center of his bed. "Start here," she said, and she lifted her hips as an invitation. He obeyed, sliding the last remaining piece of material down against her skin, and some part of his mind thought at the last moment, dryly, 'Well, here it is. An alien sex organ.'

Dampness – self-lubrication – made the material cling to her sex. The fur was his second observation, but he didn't have enough information to know whether humans trimmed it like they did their hair. Kandros palmed the whole of it and squeezed; Ryder didn't react either positively nor negatively. "You're not in a hurry to help the lost turian," he noted.

"No," she replied with a laugh.

"At least tell me I'm in the right place." He spread her flesh apart at the seam, thumbing over a strange protrusion at the peak. Ryder gasped. "Ah," Kandros said, and he repeated his discovery. It was dry; he traced his thumb down through her folds until simple flesh gave way to depth and drenched warmth, and the perceptible tensing of Ryder's hips told him all he needed to know. He swapped his thumb for a finger, and he dipped it inside – then out, and deeper in, and she was wet enough there for his movements to be audible. Kandros finger-fucked her leisurely, watching her face as her eyes twisted shut and she bit back a moan. One of her hands lingered at her own breast; the other traveled down to just above his, rubbing quick circles at the nub he'd neglected since finding her hole.

The discomfort of his untended arousal prompted him to withdraw, and he got as far as rubbing her viscous fluid curiously between his fingers before she begged, "Please," and he turned his attention back to see that she'd replaced him with two of her own fingers.

Forget disgusted; this was the most arousing thing he'd seen in his life.

Kandros used what lingered of her on his hand to give his cock a quick once-over, enough to bring back what little rigidity he'd lost to his exploration, and she wrapped her legs around his thighs when he moved atop her. "At least one of us knows what she's in for," he said, moving her hand away to tease her entrance with the head of his penis.

"I don't," she said breathily. "Didn't get this far."

The thought that he was her only turian lover sapped what remained of his patience, and he buried himself inside her on his next breath. She moaned freely, satisfyingly, and her texture was amazing – something stopped him from going as far in as he wanted, perhaps some physiological incompatibility, but it didn't prevent her from enthusiastically extracting a thrust by her own movements alone. Her fingertips still hovered at the peak of her sex; he could feel the back of her hand when he capitulated to her need and took his first long draw. Moderation was in short supply and hastened the second; the third, fourth, and on were downright hurried.

This was Ryder, he thought. He was fucking Ryder into his mattress, finally, ardently – the relative ease with which they fit together left him stunned, and Kandros bent his head down, his mouth beside her ear, to tell her how damn good it felt. Ryder's agreement melted into a pleased gasp, then several, and some muscle inside her clamped down forcefully and in pulses.

He must have vocalized his confusion somewhere between stuttered thrusts, because she used the word 'orgasm' in her own near-incoherence – and he fucked her through it, hard, his tough skin smacking against her sensitive thighs – once, twice, more, faster, again and again – and she withdrew both her hands from herself to wrap around the back of his neck. His body was driving him to exhaustion, the effort for his cock to press apart her flesh and something finally gave – he fit, spirits, he fit to the hilt, and he abandoned all self-control in a quest to ram her until she lost comprehension for anything more than his name.

The rhythmic thud of his want for her, the wet sound of sex, then Ryder gasped an instruction in his ear, or a plea – 'inside' – and, after piercing her with his length barely twice more, he was curling in on himself and swearing, hit abruptly by overwhelming completion. Nature's reward for successful copulation shot down his spine like hot electricity; the primitive thrill of his fluids coming to rest inside her made him still. Kandros pressed his mandible to her cheek to cap off the feeling of closeness, panting.

"You feel so different," Ryder blurted once she'd caught her breath.

"You're perfect," was Kandros' counter, and he touched his mouth to her lips in her affectionate way. His cock left her slowly, involuntarily and without his hips leaving hers. He treasured every lingering centimeter of how she felt.

Ryder winced when he did finally move; her thighs were irritated, his skin too rough for her own – at least with how enthusiastic he'd been. "It's all right," she reassured. "We'll be prepared next time."

Part of Kandros wanted to joke that it would be incredibly difficult to fit a trip to the store between now and wanting to fuck her before his next shift, but her health and safety came before humor. She slipped out of bed for the bathroom, leaving a damp spot in her wake; Kandros fetched a topical analgesic and caught her relieving her bladder. He averted his eyes – which she found funny, based on her stifled laughter, and he supposed it should be given they'd just been intimate and were both still nude. But he handed her the packet all the same, wiped himself down with a cloth, rinsed his hands, and went to switch the bedsheets.

Ryder introduced him to a less damaging sex position in the middle of the night, and Kandros was late for work in the morning.


End file.
